Dates
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: Alice has a vision of them on a quadraple date! After breaking dawn! T for language and just to be sure. Full on couple vs couple vs couple battle!
1. The Dates

**A/n: Ok people this idea just sorta came to me so I hope you like it! Also this takes place AFTER breaking dawn about lets say 100 years but there is no new technology but EVERYBODY has gotten used to each other.**

**Edwards POV**

Alice bounded into the room with a huge grin on her face. Apparently she was very excited by the look on her face and Jaspers talent. She had something big on her mind. _I know something you don't know._ She kept repeating in her head. "Alice?" Jasper said worriedly. _Why is she so happy?_ Jasper thought to me. I shrugged my shoulders and Emmett got annoyed.

"Okay Alice. Spit it out. What are you making us do now?" _I wonder if I could get out of it? Probably not. She's probably seen us all doing it so that is the only reason she's bringing this up._ He looked at me expecting an answer.

I sighed. "Alice can you just tell us already?" She sighed. _Fine. Fine. _Her bratty mood didn't last for long though. She grinned widely and let all her thoughts come to me. Oh great.

"We're going on a quadruple date!" Everybody groaned at the thought of it. She wasn't very surprised. "God. I haven't even got to the good part." _You have got to be kidding me!_ Emmett complained to me. I shook my head no and Bella sighed loudly.

"Okay Alice," Bella said rolling her eyes, "Then what is the best part?" _Chicken! Naked Marco Polo! Hide and Seek!_ I raised my eyebrows at her while everyone stared at her waiting for an answer. _Do NOT tell anyone! _She threatened staring daggers at me. _I will cut you up and burn the pieces before you even get the chance to!_ I sighed in defeat knowing she would go through with it.

"Anyways…" Emmett encouraged getting more annoyed at Alice by the millisecond. Alice was making this as much fun as possible…for her at least.

"Nope." She said and popped the P while she shook her head side to side. Her grin got bigger. "It is a surprise." _WHAT THE HELL! How is it a date if the people don't know where they are going!_ Emmett thought more annoyed and getting quite angry. Alice continued. "All I can say is that we are going to go to Hawaii to go swimming and I already bought all our swim suits and made the reservation and made it on a smaller island so no one will be around and we are leaving Thursday as soon as we get out of school because its going to be sunny and everyone but Jake and Nessie cant go to school when it is sunny."

I saw the swim suits Alice picked out for us and almost laughed. Alice picked Jake out blue swim shorts with these like water creatures all over them. I'll have to tell her later that she should have had dogs on them. Jaspers was just a plain blue, gray, and white plaid pair. Emmett's was white with blue flowers on them. Mine was red with white flowers on it.

Then there was the girls bathing suits. Alice had a black bikini with pink on the edges and pink ties. Rosalie's bikini was white with red white and blue around the edge and ties and it said juicy on the butt. Nessie's bikini was pink green and white and the top was polka dots and the bottom was a little skirt, that was very hard to describe. Bella's bikini was Black and pink strips.

"Do we even get a say in this?" Nessie asked finally speaking up. I don't know why she even asked though, because from her thought and her mood, she couldn't wait to go. But she was doing a pretty good job of hiding that little fact.

"Nope." Alice said and popped the P again. _Uhh! That is so ANNOYING!_ Rosalie complained. _Can she stop doing that annoying thing for just one second!_ Jasper on the other hand was in LOVE with it. _Wow._ He thought while staring deeply into Alice's eyes. _That is so hot! Uhh she looks so good when she does that._ He then went on to plan for tonight. I tuned him out and tuned in on Alice who was planning the date.

**A/n: hey people so did you like? I'm putting pictures of all their swimsuits on my profile too! Also I know this chapter was kind of short but they will get longer! PLEASE review!**


	2. 30 minutes!

**A/n: ok people here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to put up but I didn't really feel like typing but so here we go!**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I could not believe Alice was dragging us into this. Carlisle and Esme went to her island yesterday, just like Alice knew they were going to do. Thanks to some help called Jasper, everyone besides me was excited about this date thing. Knowing Alice, she had every little detail planned out.

"Aunt Alice!" I heard Nessie complaining, "Why cant I see my bathing suit? I wanna see it!" I could hear her jumping up and down on the floor upstairs. Alice sighed.

_Your child can be very annoying!_ She complained to me._ Why doesn't she just know that I know she will like it and NOBODY will see their bathing suits until we get there! That is everyone except you stupid mind reader! _"No" she said her voice firm that even Nessie thought about backing down from that voice. "Why wont you just trust me when I say you will love it and Jake will be all over you? Don't you trust your Aunt Alice?" According to Nessie, she had her puppy face on.

_DADDY! _She was the one complaining now. I sighed already getting tired of this. Why couldn't we just leave already? We were gonna be leaving soon anyways. _Dad! Make Aunt Alice stop! I think Jasper's Also helping her and making me feel guilty!_ I actually laughed out loud at this comment. Just then Jasper came into the room and looked at me like I was crazy. He wasn't making Nessie feel guilty of course but that didn't matter to Nessie she kept complaining till even Alice gave up.

"FINE!" Alice suddenly shouted and became very annoyed and mad. Jasper jumped up and looked at me. I waved my hand telling him it was fine and not to worry, even though he was still very concerned. Jake entered the room then to and jumped when Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "FAMILY MEETING!" She called and Bella ran to my side and lifted her shield for a second. _What the hell is going on?_ I shrugged my shoulders and Rose and Emmett came into the room.

"What do you want Alice?" Emmett asked. Rose looked at Rose, really wanting to go on this family date thing…

"Ok because some people have to be so annoying," She looked at Nessie and she restrained a giggle by putting her face into Jacob's shirt. "and yea I knew this was gonna happen and we are leaving in 30 minutes! Like I said I already have everything packed but Rosalie was gonna complain if she had no warning what so ever." Rosalie gasped at that. _How does she know my wife so well?_ Emmett kept thinking over and over again. Nessie was trying to stop from jumping up and down again.

She looked around the room. Everyone was waiting to see if Alice was done talking or not. Releasing this she said, "Ok I'm done and meet in the garage in exactly 30 minutes." She said and Rosalie and Emmett raced off back to their room to finish what they were doing. _You guys can be so stupid sometimes._ She thought to me. I raised my eyebrows at her as Nessie and Jake left the room, Nessie practically screaming yes in her head which was starting to give me a head ace, is that even possible?

Noticing that Bella and Jasper were probably gonna get really annoyed if we continued this conversation inside her head and my movement, she decided to talk out loud. "Yup." She said and Jasper was completely lost for a moment before Alice explained more. "You were like all just looking at me after I had said everything I needed to like you were expecting something more." Bella laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Probably because you didn't tell us everything Alice," Bella pointed out. "You didn't tell us WHERE to meet." Alice thought about this for a moment. _Well sure I didn't tell them, but they should have known, are they really that stupid?_

She sighed, defeated and did not want to waste her time on this. "Okay true so I wasn't completely done but you would have met like in here then Edward would hear me and Jasper in the garage so everything would have been fine." Me and Jasper laughed at this.

"Okay. Point made." Bella laughed for a second, "But you still weren't done talking to us yet." Bella smiled and Alice crossed her arms.

"Okay. Okay. I give up you win." She laughed as she thought of something to make Bella for proving her wrong. Oh god, I felt so bad for Bella. She grabbed Bella wrist and Bella took a step back, afraid of what Bella was going to do. "Come on! I have to give you a make over!" Bella sighed but followed Alice upstairs to Alice's bathroom. I sighed shaking my head and Jasper laughed.

"Hey wanna play x-box 360?" He asked inching his way toward the T.V.

"Yea!" I said and we both ran to the couch and got a controller on the way their and started to play Halo.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice do we really have to do this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Alice said firmly. I sighed knowing she was right.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I sighed again

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry it took me so long to update but I really have no idea where this story is going so if you could please review and give me some ideas! Ok thanks!**


	3. Naked Marco Polo?

**A/n: Ok people sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but thanks to Kaitlyn for giving me ideas for this chapter! I hope you like!**

**Jaspers POV**

Alice knew exactly where we were going when we got close to the island. She steered our boat just perfectly to the island, and just like she promised, it was deserted. A vampire paradise. When we got close to the dock, Emmett jumped out of the boat and onto the dock to tie the rope to one of the poles. Emmett, being the gentleman that he is, offered his hand to Rosalie to help her out of the boat. As soon as she got onto the dock though, he pushed her into the ocean. Man was she mad!

We of course helped the situation by cracking up laughing! She jumped up onto the dock and slapped Emmett across the face. Well, that stopped his laughing but made us laugh even harder. The rest of us all got out of the boat. Rosalie kept giving EVERYONE the death glare, but Emmett had it the worst. Emmett was so amused with Rose still and we finally made it to the beach part in a matter of milliseconds.

"Alice," Emmett said grinning like a crazy person. "So what did you plan for us on this vacation date thingy…" He trailed of sounding like a complete idiot! Edward and me laughed at his stupidity, at least I did I have no idea why Edward laughed at him.

"Well," Alice started and began to grin like Emmett. Her mood suddenly changed to a very sneaky mood. I wonder if I should be concerned? "I did come up with some of the ideas, but I was thinking we could do the idea your gonna come up with…" She trailed off hoping Emmett could find the double meaning in her words.

Emmett thought for a moment, then it struck him and his jaw dropped and he looked at Alice like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean?" He asked nearly jumping up and down. No matter how mad Rosalie was, she was very interested in where this was going.

"YUP!" Alice said and clapped her hands together. Emmett started jumping up and down and Alice joined him. I looked over at Edward and saw that Me, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob was doing the same thing. Edward just shook his head. Why were they so excited!

"NAKED MARCO POLO!" Alice and Emmett squealed together.

"See ya Jacob. See ya Nessie." Edward and Bella both said at the same time and pointed toward the woods. They ran off, hand in hand, with no problem and their mood changed. God they were sometimes worse then Rose and Emmett. Edward nodded, I guess agreeing with me. Bella was coming out of shock. Of course Emmett came up with this game.

"Well," Rose started, "Are we gonna play or not." Everyone nodded. This was gonna be an interesting vacation date thing.

Then all the clothes started to come off…

**A/n: Ok so what did you think? Also just for any people concerned, this is gonna stay T so you don't got to worry about anything :] Also sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get a chapter up! Ok please review my story and give me any ideas you have! Also if you like twilight then please vist my twilight site its, ****.**** I really want more members so please join!**


	4. Emmett's Playtime

**A/n: Ok people thanks to my lovely friend Kaitlyn for helping out with this chapter! I hope you like!**

"**And the clothes started to come off…"**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

After Rosalie FINALLY got her clothes off, the game started.

"Alright everyone!" Alice shouted even though she didn't need to, "Because I want to make this more difficult for you, everyone has to close their eyes!" She said looking at me for some odd reason. "That way we can just go by scent and sound." Her face went black and I rolled my eyes. I stared at Rosalie for a couple seconds, or maybe it was minutes.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed at me._ Oops sorry bro. Thought you were gonna be too busy looking into what Alice is seeing or what Bella isn't wearing to notice my thoughts._ He replied by rolling his eyes at me and probably tuned into what Alice was seeing.

"EMMETT!" She screamed at me. What did I already do wrong! I was planning some stuff with Rose and now she gets all mad at me? "You better not do what your planning to do!" She cried "Those bathing suits are cute!"

"Awww come on!" I begged her trying to pull off her puppy dog face.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. Man why did they keep doing that to me! "No Emmett!" She said almost laughing. "Not that plan! Your other plan!" I thought back for a minute. What else had I planned? Oh yea that's right! I wanted to steal their swim suites!

"Fine. Fine." I muttered.

"Okay! Lets start!" Alice cried happily. Everyone closed their eyes. "I'm Marco!" Alice cried.

"No!" Bella cried. I opened my eyes and everyone else still had theirs open. "That's so unfair! You know everything!" Alice pouted.

"Fine. Fine." _Stealer! She stole that from me!_ "I wont look into the future, As long as Edward wont read anyones minds."

Oh, things were at stake here. Would Edward give into that condition? Was Alice just playing us all? "Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to read minds!" I smiled and Alice giggled.

Edward sighed unhappily. "Fine. I will not read anyone else's minds as long as Alice has no more visions."

"Okay. Okay. I thought we had just agreed to that?" Rose complained.

"Okay!" Alice shouted again. "Let the games begin now!" Everyone closed their eyes and I started to plot again. I could steal everyone besides mine and Rosalie's clothes, or should I steal Rose's? Nah she would cut me off. I could hide them in the woods by the mutt, but I don't really want to disturb them. Oh well I'm gonna do it. I'm sure they've seen me and Rose. I opened one eye carefully.

"Marco!" Alice cried and everyone shouted polo in response. I noticed that Alice was chasing Edward about a mile away. I ran toward the shore, trying not too make much noise. All our clothes was in one big pile. I quickly grabbed mine and Rose's and put them back onto the beach while I gathered up everyone else's. I ran off toward the woods to hide the clothes.

* * *

"WHERE IS EMMETT!" I heard Jasper cry all of the sudden. I couldn't hear any water movement. Apparently they all froze in place. I hurried back to the beach grinning like a mad man.

"Oh Jasper. I don't know what your saying. I have been here all along tanning."

"You are so STUPID!" Rosalie said while shaking her head in embarrassment. What had I done now! "You cant tan." Rose pointed out to me.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" I said remembering. I hit my hand to my forehead. "Now I remember. But don't worry baby," I said grinning like mad again and Edward growled under his breath and lunged at me. "GET YOUR NAKED BODY OFF OF ME!" I screamed at Edward who looked pissed. "MY DOOR DON'T SWING THAT WAY! IM FOR ROSE AND ROSE ONLY, JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD BE FOR BELLA!"

He growled at me ready to rip my head off. "I wouldn't be naked now if it weren't for you stealing our clothes." I pushed him off of me with my extra strength, but now everyone was staring.

"WHAT!" Everyone except for me and Edward said at the exact same time.

"But like I was saying, before someone tried to rape me, I saved our clothes babe." If Rose could blush, she would have been.

"JASPER! EDWARD! Tie Emmett and Rose up to a tree!" Alice commanded.

"Separate trees." Bella Added. Man this would have been a cool thing if we were tied to the same tree.

"Come with me Bella, I have no idea where he hid our clothes so lets split up and look for them." Alice said as Jasper tied me up to a tree and Edward tied Rosalie up to a tree about a mile away. Bella and Alice set off on a long search party for their clothes.

And the war began.

* * *

**A/n So what did you think? Please review like always ill try to get a new chapter up soon.**


	5. Finding the Clothes?

**A/n ok I already knew what I was gonna put in this chapter for a while but I don't like writing during the week :] but so anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Kaitlyn for helping me with this chapter. Read her story ( Emmett's-girl-10105 )**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Ok Bella, Ill search this half of the island and you can search this half" I explained to Bella pointing her where we were gonna look. She nodded and ran off in that direction. I ran off in the opposite direction toward the woods. Hopefully Jake and Nessie weren't still in here doing their thing. I luckily have never seen them in visions and I quite frankly don't want to see them in person. All of the sudden my face went blank and I saw blank empty spots moving away from a slanted tree and under the tree, were OUR BATHING SUITS!

I quickly started singing Fashionista by Jimmy James in my head.

_Everybody line up  
The show is about to start  
Places, the show is about to start  
You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look  
Faces, beautiful  
No one ugly allowed _

I got to that weird slanted tree and found all our bathing suits. I quickly picked mine out of the pile. Dang Emmett sure had got them all tangled up. I was gonna have to remember to hurt him. I finally got it all untangled and put it on. I started to sing louder in my head.

_Fashion is the art,  
designers are the gods  
Models play the part of angels in the dark  
Which one of you would ever dare to go against  
That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid _

While I was screaming it in my head, I got Jaspers swim trunks and quickly put Edward's and Bella's into a hole. Edward was probably going to burn me alive for this, but this was gonna be fun!

I ran away from the spot where I put Bella's and Edward's bathing suits and looked into Bella's future for a moment. It seemed, at the moment, that she was planning on giving up for a while. With the song still blocking out my real thoughts. I quickly thought of a plan.

**Jasper's POV**

I was about to crack. I was stuck watching Emmett, still naked while he had on his suit, and everyone's mood was crazy! Rosalie was really annoyed, but lust was still rolling off her and Emmett, which was making me very uncomfortable. Edward, Bella, and Alice was just plain out annoyed and pissed. But who could really blame them. I stared at Emmett. I believe we were having a staring contest without either one of us speaking a word. All of the sudden Alice got really excited, then very sneaky. This was not good. If I wasn't so uncomfortable by all the lust, then I would have probably been worried about her. Alice's mood was still very sneaky, but she also turned mad. Was that even possible?

All of the sudden, Alice shouted, "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!" She also yelled it WAY louder then needed. That made everyone, except for Bella, worried. That made me even more nervous too. I hoped Edward could stand watching BOTH of them for a couple minutes as I quickly got up from sitting in front of Emmett and ran toward Alice.

All of the sudden, she was in front me. I had to quickly stop and I looked at her. She had her bathing suit on. "Shhhhhh" she told me. I arched one of my eyebrows at her questionably. "Block your mind." She whispered. I started singing All That Jazz inside my head.

_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz_

She quickly reached behind her and pulled out my swim trunks. She handed them to me and I out them on quickly. I made sure that I was thinking about that song at the top of my thoughts.

_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz_

"Where are Edward's and Bella's stuff at?" I asked. She smiled evilly, and I suddenly knew why she had gotten so sneaky. "You did not." I asked while a smile tugged at my lips too. She was grinning so big now. She simply shrugged.

"I might not have found them. Or I might of. If I did find them I could have hidden them elsewhere. Or not." We both broke out in a fit of laughter at this. Her face suddenly went blank and I knew that she was having a vision. I grabbed her hand and waited until she came back.

When she came back after a few seconds, she smiled. "Apparently Bella is giving up on trying to find the stuff and is going to head back to the beach." She squeezed my hand tightly. "So shall we meet her there?" She asked mannerly.

I grinned and held back my laughter. "Why of course maim." I said as we ran back toward the beach hand in hand.

* * *

**A/n ok so what did you think? Please review and tell me how Edward and Bella should react. Oh and Emmett and Rosalie react too! Well just please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Finding the clothes Pt 2

**A/n: Okay well thanks to all the reviews! Well um I don't have anything to really say so lets get to the story!**

**Bella's POV**

This was totally POINTLESS! I was NEVER going to find our bathing suits. Damn Emmett! Why hadn't Alice like searched for our clothes or whatever? "Uhhh" I groaned giving up. I ran back toward the beach. Alice and Jasper were off to my right and Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie was all up ahead of me, hmm, that's funny, I thought Jasper was watching them with Edward? I ran out onto the beach and Edward was still naked. I ran up to him and he turned before I got there. I kissed him and he kissed me back ever so gently.

Then Emmett started being Emmett, again!

He started pretending to gag. Such an idiot. I pulled away and turned to glare at Emmett. He met my glare, but I started to laugh when I realized that he was still tied up. "Yea yea yea." he complained seeming a little annoyed. "But look at you at least-" He cut off with gut busting laugh. Rosalie started giggling too. I sniffed the air, my vampire senses kicking in. Jasper and Alice were A LOT closer now, but not moving? I heard Edward let out a deep growl. I turned to look at them. Oh my god, They were wearing there clothes! Alice was trying to hold back the laughter. Something, or should I say someone! Was trying to calm me down! They were going to pay for this!

"Jasper!" I yelled at the same time Edward yelled "Alice!"

Jasper and Alice ran the rest of the way toward us laughing their butts off. Great. Now only me and Edward didn't have our clothes. I hissed deep in my throat and lunged at Alice. Edward lunged at Jasper at that time too, but I didn't have time to look at them. Alice, being Alice, had seen my move and jumped out of the way in time. This got Emmett and Rosalie laughing even more. Alice started laughing too and I took that chance, I jumped on Alice.

Alice, apparently didn't see my move. "Ahh!" She screamed surprised and stunned. That set off a WHOLE new level for Emmett. He was laughing harder and harder, literally shaking the ground that me and Alice were fighting on. Then it happened.

_Craackk!_ Emmett's tree snapped in half. Everyone's heads snapped up and it went completely quiet. Emmett was no standing there with a tree starting at his back and going above his head. I should have used that to my advantage. I could have snapped Alice's neck while I had her pinned and everyone was too stunned to think. But did I think of that in time? No of course I didn't. Next thing I knew Edward had scooped me up in his arms and was off running toward the woods. About a mile into the woods he put me down.

"Where are our clothes, Edward?"

He sighed. "I don't know Love. Alice AND Jasper were both blocking their thoughts from me." I sighed too and we started to search for our clothes. Suddenly, I heard Edward call "Bella!" I ran over to him and he had our bathing suits in his hand. They were all sandy and he was trying to brush all the sand off of them.

"Where were they?" I asked. I could not believe Alice did this, to me. ME!

"Buried." He hissed. "Oh, and Alice did do this because Emmett is making sure I know that he put all our clothes in the same spot." I let a little laugh. He handed me mine while he put his on. I put mine back on too. Alice and Jasper were going to pay!

**A/n: Ok what do you think? How do you think Bella and Edward should get back at Alice and Jasper? Need ideas please! Oh and I love reviews!**


	7. What's that smell?

**A/n: Everyone should like hate me I haven't updates in FOREVER! And then to make it worse Thursday I'm going on vacation for 10 days! And I don't know if I'm going to be able to update on that trip or before then! Sorry if this isn't a good chapter but I am sort of sad and tired but HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALL THE SAME!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat on Edward's lap and thought about what we should do, this something dawned on him.

"We have to do it to Jasper." He stated simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused. What was he talking about ALICE did this not Jasper!

"Bella, Love, Alice will see what we are planning, Jasper cant." I opened my mouth to state the obvious, but he beat me to it. "Sure Alice could tell Jasper, but if we make up our mind right before we do it and Jasper and Alice is away from each other, then it can be done." I smiled at that thought and we started to plan.

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and Alice were just staring at me still with the tree hanging off my back. "WHAT CHA LOOKING AT?" I practically yelled at them. That set Alice off into a huge fit of giggles. Great this was really starting to annoy me! I started to rip the ropes that was holding this thing on me. Damn I think they used vampire resistant rope or something ! This thing was strong!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alice screamed at me! "No. I know what your going to do if you get that thing off and Rosalie's swimsuit is cute!" Jasper shook his head behind her obviously uncomfortable.

"What I do is none of your beeswax!" I told her back still trying to get the damned ropes off. She hissed under her breath and got up off of Jaspers lap.

"I'll kill you before you get the chance to!" She screamed and started to come after me. I ran away laughing and pulling on the ropes trying to get them off.

**Jaspers POV**

"Idiot." Rosalie mumbled under her breath once Alice and Emmett were far out of earshot. I laughed, she was so embarrassed! "Hey! That's not funny!" Rosalie complained to me. Great I was going to sit through another one of her boring rants. I swear this vamp had major PMS problems.

"How isn't is funny?" I asked seriously enjoying this. "My wife I also making a fool of herself, but them acting like that is so hilarious." She hissed, yet again, under her breath.

"Yea, but Alice is useful for something! She can see the fricking future! All Emmett can do is have good sex, which I hope he is only doing to me." She stared daggers at me. Wait she didn't think, did she?

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I accused, "Are you suggesting me and Emmett have had, sexual intercourse?" I couldn't separate mine and Rosalie's disgust.

"NO!" She yelled loud enough Everyone probably heard her. "But why would you jump to that conclusion? Have you? Are you saying my husband has CHEATED ON ME?!" If she could cry, she probably would have been.

"EWWW!" I shuddered at the thought of that. "NO!!!!!! God damn Rosalie please tell me when your period is finally over!"

"I'm never going to go off it STUPID!" She yelled right back at me.

"OH. MY. ALICE! You're on your period right now?"

"I am NOT pissing blood!" She screamed back at me causing some birds to fly away that was hiding in some of Rosalie's trees braches. "I do not even have any blood! If I did, you would be attacking me right now!" Oh that was it she had gone DEEP!

"OH. My. God. You guys are worse than hell. ONE TIME! One time is all it takes for you to hold that over my head for the rest of my life! I SEE HOW IT IS! You are going to-" I stopped short unable to finish my sentence. That couldn't be, could it?

"Do you smell human?" Rosalie asked me sniffing the air, same as I was just a second ago.

I nodded my head, still smelling. This couldn't be. I thought Alice had promised that it was just going to be us? But no, it was there. I could smell the fresh blood of a human, and an extra heart beating some where on this island.

* * *

**A/n: Ok sorry for all the different POV's but I didn't know how to tell it anyway else. Please tell me what you think of it so far! I like good reviews and flamers so review either way! Oh and also sorry for it being so short and the cliffhanger but I wanted to get another chapter out sense i dont know when ill update again!**


	8. What about Rosalie?

**A/n: Soooo sorry I didn't update sooner!!! But I had vacation so was out of state then school and Uhh just so much but so ANYWAYS on to the story!**

* * *

Jaspers POV

Rosalie and I were just staring at each other. It wasn't in a stare contest sort of way, but more like a what-the-heck sort of way. Why would a human be on the island! I could also smell another vampire, but why would a vampire bring a human here because he had to be able to smell ALL of us too! The scent was unfamiliar… wasn't it?

"You can also smell an unfamiliar human?" I asked to make she even though she was just as confused as me.

"Yea…and vampire…unfamiliar too…" She trailed off. Man I would hate to be Edward right now with all of our thoughts running through our heads!

I just nodded. They were coming closer? Wait no…just the human scent. They were coming closer to us? How stupid were they seriously? They were now in the forests and slowly emerged. Rosalie gasped and I just gaped.

He looked a little older then me. He was probably about 28 with chocolate brown hair that did not have 1 streak of gray in it. He was shirtless, had a bag of some sort, and kind of pale, sort of like Bella when she was human. You could see all the veins in his bare chest. He walked like he was a model in our direction. I gulped. It sure didn't help that Rose's emotions were going on a roller coater ride with lust for this strange man and fear. What an odd mixture.

**Edwards POV**

I knew Emmett could be annoying, but I'm surprised that Alice freaked out like that and started to chase after him. But it was perfect timing. Bella was still staring at me as I pulled at my phone and dialed Aro's number.

"Who ya calling?" Bella asked me flirtingly. I smiled and mouth _Aro_ to her.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"I need a favor, Aro." I spoke urgently.

"Ok where do I need to be? I can probably get there in 5 seconds?" Bella's shield came loose for a second while she thought to me. _He can be all the way here in 5 seconds?_ I nodded my head and she mouthed wow.

"OK it's a deserted island that Alice brought us too-" HE cut me off

"Ok got it. Now why do you need me here?"

"Well…" I started then just spit it out "I need the human that works for you at the moment and if you send a vampire someone we haven't smelled. Then on the beach, Jasper and Rosalie will be there and when you see them-"

"Then we get them!" He said understanding it completely.

"Yes. But make it different then last time. But just as bad." Bella looked pretty confused but she stayed silent for the moment.

"Ok I've got it! Oh by the way, our receptionist that we have now, well his name is Cody Ray. And you see, you have to call him Cody Ray, or else he gets pretty mad. Sure nothing compared to a vampire, but when he gets mad, he does some outrageous stuff."

"Okay. That's fine. That's actually better. So is Cody Ray coming alone?"

"No I will send Bellatrix. She's not exactly new, but you haven't met her yet. So I will send Cody Ray to the beach to get Jasper and Rosalie, and Bellatrix will come where exactly to explain her plan to you?"

"To the woods. On the far side of the island."

"Ok they are leaving right now."

We hung up the phone and Bella was just staring at me. "I guess I should explain?"

"Ya think?" She asked me stupidly.

"Ok. Well the last time we got into a huge fight, which was before forks, Jasper called Aro and he cut up Alice's and Rosalie's credit cards."

"Wow." She said still kind of confused. "That had to be torture to them. But what do you think he is gonna do this time?" She asked

"I have completely no idea. But by the way he was talking, he already had something big on his mind. And we aren't gonna have to wait long for them to get here."

**Rosalie's POV**

The guy kept coming closer and closer to us. Jasper wasn't as bad as he used to be, but I don't know what would happen if it was serious enough, that is if he starts to bleed. "Is he seriously stupid enough to come toward us?" Jasper hissed through clenched teeth.

"I guess." I said and looked back over toward him. He was pretty hot though. But he was carrying like a whole bag full of stuff. Man its time like this I wish I had x-ray vision! "Why are you so mad anyways?" I asked releasing that he was trying not to be too mad.

"Him." He hissed again. We both shut up when he got close enough for humans earshot.

"Ello." He said to us and waved. "I'm Cody Ray." He said his eyes sparkling in the, the, well, I don't know exactly they were just sparkling.

"Hello Cody." I said while fluttering my eyes and messing up my smile I little so he couldn't see my teeth.

"Cody RAY." He corrected the smile dropping from his lips and the sparkle in his eyes dimming.

I gave a short laugh and Jasper glared at me like he wanted to kill me. "Oh well. Ray is just like a middle name right? Ill just call you Cody."

Anger seemed to flash through his eyes, unlike any human I've ever known to do. "I SAID CODY RAY!" He screamed at me and pulled something out of his bag.

"What?" I asked when I realized that in was spray paint. "What are you-" I was cut off when he started spraying it into my hair. "OH. MY. FRICKING. VOLTURI!" I screamed and looked at the paint more closely. It was PURPLE spray paint! PURPLE! That so would not go with my eyes. I looked over at jasper to see him on the sand laughing his ass off.

"MY NAME IS CODY RAY!" He screamed at me once more then, just seemed to notice Jasper for the first time. "WHATCHA LAUGHING ABOUT!" That shut Jasper up real fast and I'm pretty sure I saw fear flash through his eyes.

"WELL?? ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER?? OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO GET IT OUT OF YOU?" I was pretty amused by this. How could he get it out of Jasper?

"I think you are going to have to get it out of me." Jasper replied in his smugly voice.

Anger, like I had never seen before, again flashed through Cody Ray's face. "Fine he answered completely calm, too calm if you ask me. Me and Jasper exchanged a worried glance. He bent over his bag and start rummaging through it.

I mouthed to Jasper, _Untie me now!_ He shook his head and Cody Ray stood back up with something in his hand.

"I found it." He whispered in human hearing. "Now Jasper," We exchanged another glance. How did he know our name? "And yes, I also know your name Rosalie and you do NOT want to know how, but so tell me what you were laughing at, or you may have to face the wrath of this." He held a lighter out to Jasper and Jasper gulped guilty.

* * *

**A/n: Ok i hoped you guys liked it!Again soo sorry about not updating sooner! But please review!! Any ideas? **


	9. Jasper?

**A/n: ok I know haven't updates in like over a month but ill try to update more often once school is out :] which is Thursday!!!**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

This was really starting to get fun. "HAHA!" I yelled behind me where Alice was still chasing after me. While still running, she pounced on me that sent me skidding into the sand. Alice had packed so much force into it, that when we landed on the sand, we kept sliding deeper and deeper until we finally came to a stop.

"I HATE YOU!" She sobbed tearlessly. "Why-" She was cut off and that blank look she had while having a vision came over her face. I sighed heavily, waiting. I wanted it to be fair and it would so not be fair if I did something while she was spaced out.

Suddenly she was jumping off of me and throwing her arms everywhere. "JASPER! JASPER!" She kept repeating that over and over and over. She was running around in circles and I just kept my head moving to keep her in sight.

She was obviously going crazy, so I decided I better ask what was making her like this. "What's wrong with Jasper?" I had to practically yell to make her hear me.

"Fire." She whispered before running off back the way we came. Great. Now I was even more confused then I was before! I reached behind my back and finally got the rope off to get that stupid tree trunk off of my back. I then took off after Alice.

What the hell was going on with Jasper?

**Jasper's POV**

"I- I-" I couldn't speak. Rosalie was basically staring smugly at me. I would hate to be Edward right now. "I WAS LAUGHING AT ROSALIE!" I spat out the first thing I could come up with. Rosalie gasped and I could tell she was about to charge me, but something made us all freeze.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very girly shriek came to our ears.

"What the-" I started but was cut off by Cody Ray…yet again.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me and flicked the lighter on and moved it toward me. I leaned back, keeping my eyes on that thing so he wouldn't do something too dangerous. "What has Erik gotten himself into now?" He muttered to himself under his breath.

We probably weren't supposed to hear that, but Rose being Rose decided to ask, "Who's Erik?"

"SHUT UP!" Cody Ray yelled at us again. I swear he had anger management problems. Rosalie put on her pouty face she got from Alice and crossed her arms, while I sat there, unable to move, still to terrified. Of a HUMAN no less.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry i know sorta short but i just wanted to get this chapter up! Ok please review and tell your friends and ya just tell me how ya like it! **


	10. Where did Alice run off to?

**A/n: Ok sorry I havent updates in a while but i had dance recital then having to be at my dads then getting ready to go on vacation and to me those things aremore important then updating my fanfiction stories but i am truly sorry!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was running. Running to save my Jasper. But how? Cody Ray wanted to kill him for gods sake! Hmm maybe if I go and ambush him...Nope that will be a total failure with more lives hurt. I tried a couple other ideas, but they all ended the same way. Wait a minute! Cody Ray is probally here with the unknown vampire dude! I wonder if i could ambush him...YES! If I went and totally attacked him, that would so distract Cody Ray!

So thats what i would do. I did a total loop around and started at an angle from the way i came from, tracing his scent. Hmm i wonder what his name is? Oh well, I'll save Jasper first, then get to know more about him. I ran and finally I came to a halt right in front of him. "Hello, Alice." He greeted me as if me were middle school BFF's. His grin was Evil! Completely Evil! How could he not care that he was showing all of his fangs? Sure, it was just me, but STILL!

"So," I said playing along to his little game, "I sorta forgot your name? Could you remind me of it?" He had to hold back his laughter as he thought i had been pulled into his little trap. But, what he didn't know, was that his trap was just a little detail of my big plan.

**Emmett's POV**

Ok, now that Alice thing was just weird. What did Jasper have anything do to do with anything? Well, Only one way to find out. "I am now, Dectative EMMETT!" I said to myself pushing out my chest and started to walk forward, then dropping to my hands and knees and put my nose toward the ground. I was going to sniff Alice out! Crawlign on my hands and knees, i followed the same trail that Alice took to go wherever she was going. I blocked out all the other scents and focused on this one. I had to find out what was going on.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was in my arms, when suddenly my pants started viberating. Bella moved aside so i could reach into my pants pocket and get out my cell phone. It was Aro. "Yes?" I said to him not caring if it sounded rude.  
"The plan is in motion." He said to me. Did we really need to talk in some kind of hidden code? Well i sure hope not!  
"Ok. So waht did you do?" I asked completely curious. I couldnt hear any thought from in here luckly. I knew it was going to be bad!  
"Well," He said pausing for a moment, making my patiecence wear thin. "We do things to Rosalies hair," Bella hearing this was completely shocked. Her mouth dropped open but I pressed my finger to her lips so she wouldn't start babbing. "and we also threaten to kill Jasper so Alice is gonna freak!"  
"How do you know this if your not here?" I asked wondering about it.  
"Oh," He said pausing again. "I told them to make sure to do that stuff. Whatever else might happen, I had no control over.

**Alice's POV**

"Im Erik." He said as if it was no big deal.

"Ok." I said just wanting to save Jasper. I couldn't stand it anymore, i had to know. "Ok lets cut the small talk and get to the big picture here, What is your little minion doing to my husband?" I asked pointing my finger into his chest.

This time he actually did let out a short laugh and i smelt Emmett coming close to us, close enough to hear even. "Oh, well nothing he doesn't deserve. We are just, making it slower, and more painful."

I'm guessing Emmett finally put two and two together, because suddenly he was up on us and had grabbed Erik's neck, not causing him any harm, but starting him. Before i got the chance to cover his mouth, he let out a high pitch girlish shriek. If i was human, that probally would have made me death.

* * *

**A/n:Ok again sory for taking so long to update! But i hope you liked this chapter! I jsut thought i needed to update so you guys dont give up on my story so i wrote this in like 45 minutes and being on other sites too so again hope you like :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update when i get 5 reviews for this chapter! :)**


End file.
